Good Morning, Agent Todd
by Mellie E
Summary: Some time with my favorite couple. Two-shot. Pure fluff. KIBBS.
1. Kate's POV

_Good Morning, Agent Todd – A NCIS fan fiction by Mellie Erdmann_

**Summary:** Some time with my favorite couple. Two-shot. Pure fluff. KIBBS.

Set somewhere in Season 1 or 2. No _Twilight_.

**A/N:** My second NCIS fan fiction, now re-posted after spell-check. Warning: sexual situation implied. Out-of-character characters as well.

Not-so-loosely based on Tvchick08's _Rainy Sunday Morning_.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, the L.J. Gibbs and Kate Todd characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for fun and I promise to return them unscathed later. The idea is not mine either – credit to Tvchick08 for that.

**~*~ Good morning, Agent Todd ~*~**

**Kate's POV**

I wake up with the sound of the rain hitting the window. There is a pair of strong arms embracing my waist and a body pressed against my back. My eyes snap open, and I'm sure there's evidence of my shock all over my face. I'm not on my bed. I'm not on my bedroom. I'm not even on my own house!

I turn to the other side to find out who is still embracing my waist. And gasp in shock when I see my very handsome and very naked boss.

He is having fun at my confusion. I can see it on his eyes, which, by the way, are the bluest eyes I've ever seen on my life.

"Confused, Agent Todd?" – he teases me. I smile when the memories of what happened last night fill my mind. It was the best night of my life.

"Not anymore, Agent Gibbs." – I answer. He smiles. God, I love that smile.

He kisses me, rolling his body so he is on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back. He breaks the kiss and caresses my face with his thumb.

"Do you have any idea of how long I wanted to have you here, on my arms?"

"If I had to guess, I would say as long as I wanted to be here, on your arms."

He kisses me again, delighted. When we break apart again, he stares at me.

"What are we doing today?"

"It's Sunday, we don't have to work and it's raining. What about we just stay here and continue from where we stopped last night?"

He rolls again, dragging me with him, so now I'm straddling his body.

"Do you think there's something left to finish, Katie?"

I smile mischievously, loving to be there with him. Thank God Tony doesn't know yet.

"We could just start all over again."

I can say he is a little surprised with my answer. My smile grows and I make my most innocent face, freeing myself from his embrace and starting to get up.

"Or we could just get up."

He holds me, rolling his body again and using it to pin me down, effectively keeping me in place.

"I don't think so, girl."

He knows I don't like it when he calls me that. He smiles again and I forget to protest about it when his lips capture mine, passionately.

_How could I care about how he calls me when he is kissing me like that? I have more important things to think about. Way more important._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Gibbs' POV coming in seven minutes if my computer cooperates.

Cheers,

~Mellie~


	2. Gibbs' POV

_Good Morning, Agent Todd – A NCIS fan fiction by Mellie Erdmann_

**Summary:** Some time with my favorite couple. Two-shot. Pure fluff. KIBBS.

Set somewhere in Season 1 or 2. No _Twilight_.

**A/N:** My second NCIS fan fiction, now re-posted after spell-check. Warning: sexual situation implied. Out-of-character characters as well.

Not-so-loosely based on Tvchick08's _Rainy Sunday Morning_.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, the L.J. Gibbs and Kate Todd characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for fun and I promise to return them unscathed later. The idea is not mine either – credit to Tvchick08 for that.

**~*~ Good morning, Agent Todd ~*~**

**Gibbs' POV**

I'm just lying here, watching her sleep, for about thirty minutes now. My arms are around her waist and my chest is pressed against her back. I can smell her hair. I just love the way it smells.

She starts to move and turns around. Her eyes get bigger with astonishment and she gasps in shock when she sees me.

She is so beautiful when she is confused. Actually, I'm not the best judge, seeing as I think she is beautiful all the time. Any man who didn't would be completely insane.

I smile and can't avoid thinking I must have really tired her last night, because it seems she doesn't remember a thing. And what a night, by the way.

"Confused, Agent Todd?" – I tease her. She smiles and I can say she remembers everything now.

"Not anymore, Agent Gibbs." – she answers. I smile and kiss her, rolling over so I can be on top of her. She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me back. I'm the one who breaks the kiss, just to start caressing her face with my thumb.

"Do you have any idea of how long I wanted to have you here, on my arms?"

I can see her eyes light up at my question. When she answers, her tone is serious, but she is smiling.

"If I had to guess, I would say as long as I wanted to be here, on your arms."

I kiss her again. I love to know she's wanted me as much and as long as I've wanted her. I look at her, not wanting to stop kissing her perfect mouth. She tastes so good.

"What are we doing today?"

"It's Sunday, we don't have to work and it's raining. What about we just stay here and continue from where we stopped last night?"

I roll my body again but this time I drag her with me, so she can stay on top of me. Her legs automatically fall to each side of me and she settles nicely, straddling me.

"Do you think there's something left to finish, Katie?"

She smiles again and this time I can see the mischievous glint on her eyes. I wasn't expecting to hear what she said next. At least not that early on the morning.

"We could just start all over again."

She smiles and makes an innocent face, freeing herself from my hold.

"Or we could just get up."

I hold her, rolling over so I can use my body to stop her from getting up and out of my arms.

"I don't think so, girl."

I know how much she hates when I call her "girl". She says it demerits and belittles her. I smile, capturing her lips with mine on a passionate kiss to prevent her from protesting.

I can think on much better things to do now than hear her protesting. _Yeah, much better things._

**~*~ The End ~*~**

**A/N: **Aaaand that's it. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and an even bigger cookie to Tvchick08 for the inspiration. Go check her stuff, it's great.

Cheers,

~Mellie~


End file.
